Back to Hogwarts
by anonrhr
Summary: Students return to a devastated Hogwarts.  caution: short sex scenes
1. Destruction at Hogwarts

Back to Hogwarts

Chapter one

Destruction at Hogwarts

On September 1st, Ginny and Hermione went back to finish Hogwarts. Ginny hugged and kissed Harry and then Ron, and Hermione hugged & pretty much sucked Ron's soul out kissing him, then she hugged Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the two girls got on the train, helping a tiny first year up as they got on. It turns out the child was not a first year…..she wasn't even a Hogwarts student yet, she was 8, and told them she was a first year. Ginny & Hermione were yelled at by the Childs' mother and went back to their seats laughing, but also feeling bad, as the little girl left crying. The school was still in ruins, but the walkways were now fixed, and the many piles of rubble outside and inside of the castle were cleared away. A lot was repaired magically, but a lot also had to be fixed manually, because magic wouldn't finish it. It was a sad site and many people were crying when they saw it. Excited 1st years were in tears and a couple 5th and 6th year girls, actually hit the ground crying hysterically and shouting at people trying to help. They had to be escorted to the castle by teachers. One girl, who had been planning on marrying her long-time Hogwarts boyfriend collapsed and had a panic attack upon her return to Hogwarts. Many, many students, if not all, were looking curiously at the carriages, which were supposedly pulling themselves, now asking what these creatures were. Hagrid would now be teaching a class on the Thestrals, since so many students were afraid of them. The ride to the castle was bumpy, the trail they carriages went on had many chunks missing. The first years went to the castle by boat as usual and most older students used the carriages, but many got out to walk the long bumpy path, and those carts went back to the train. Most students were completely silent, even upon entering the great hall. Security was at a minimal now, but students were still checked upon there entrance to the Hogwarts castle. The older students sat down and the first years were waiting in a corridor with Hagrid. Professor McGonagall came and Hagrid went to take his seat in the great hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term feast will begin soon. But before you take your seats, you will be sorted into one of four houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Triumphs will help you earn points, rule breaking with take them away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded House Cup. Shall we go in?" Professor McGonagall lead the way to the front of the Great hall and added many students to all four houses. After everyone was seated, food popped onto the tables. Eventually the food disappeared and was replaced by deserts. The deserts eventually also disspeared, and Professor McGonagall made the start of year speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As many of you know, there was a war last year. The war and destroyed grounds will not affect our normal routines, but Astronomy will be not be held in the Astronomy tower. When you have Astronomy classes you are to report to the front doors and meet professor Sinistra who will take you to outside for class. If you have detention, you will be helping clean up or fix any problems around the school grounds. If you have free time, you may also help if you choose." Hermione and Ginny started talking about Astronomy class, then eventually started to listed to professor McGonagall; again. "Though we lost many friends and family, your lives will be much better now that voldemort and his followers are gone" "Are they gone for good this time?" a 3rd year boy asked. "Yes." professor McGonagall answered "and we will have nighttime weekly counseling for all students, whether or not you want it. First and Second years will be at 7:30 Mondays. Each house will have two councilors who will visit from St Mungos. One for the boys, and one for the girls. Third and Fourth years Tuesdays at 8pm. Fifth and Sixth years, Wedsndays at 8pm, and Seventh years, Thursdays at 9pm. Be sure to be on time. Breakfast starts at 7am, classes at 9am, any students who get lost please find an older student, any adult -alive or dead- or prefect for help, there should be no excuse to be late for morning classes. Now, all houses please get into lines, and walk quietly to the front doors. We are going to have some time to visit the Hogwarts Cemetery before bed." Two hours later everyone was in bed.


	2. Hogwarts a bore

Chapter 2

Hogwarts a bore

Everything at school was so boring without the boys. By the end of the second week, the girls were writing back and forth to the boys every day, even Ron would write almost every day! His letters were usually to Hermione, and always told how much he loved and missed her… There was snow on the ground now, it was January, and very cold. "What happened to this place?" Ginny asked one gloomy afternoon. "Um, I duno… I think that maybe….perhaps a WAR went on!" Hermione gasped. Ginny kind of laughed "No, I mean, why it is so boring?" Hermione replied, "No Harry to be attacked by voldemort and bring some excitement to the school." "I never thought I'd MISS Voldemort." Ginny said. Hermione laughed. The girls arrived at Hagrids' hut and they and Hagrid talked about how boring the schools gotten "even Quidditch" Ginny said. "We've lost our best seeker. Crupel is nothing to harry, everyone has been calling him 'Crapple', even though I kicked him off the team. I tried to find a new seeker, but the team told me to do it, so now I have to find a new Chaser….I miss being Chaser, it was so much more fun than seeker. There's a game next month, Hagrid. Ron & Harry are going to come watch, will you be there?" "As always!"


	3. Sex at Hogwarts

Chapter 3 Sex at Hogwarts

Harry and Ron found the girls on the Quidditch pitch an hour before the game. Harry went to the stands to watch practice and Ron and Hermione took a long romantic walk filled with lips, tongue, and some tripping up the stairs to the common room. Eventually they made it. The Common Room was empty. Though they didn't remember doing it, they somehow ended up naked on the couch, under a blanket, they were a bit too enthusiastic though, because they fell off onto the floor. Choirs of "That's disgusting" and "This is Hogwarts….how dare you!" came from the paintings in the room. Hermione thought it was a little creepy, but Ron just gave them the finger and continued thrusting himself into Hermione. He noticed the Dumbledore portrait looked particularly upset at them, and the painting of Dumbledore left. Ron was a little embarrassed seeing the portrait of Dumbledore looking over them. 20 minutes later the McGonagall was at the Fat Lady portrait "Oh, you may not want to go IN there!" She gave the password and stood just outside the door. "You two had BETTER have clothes on when I enter this room in two minutes!" They quickly shot up like rockets, though Ron's 'rocket' probably shot back down, and they got their clothes back on. Which had somehow been strewn all over the room. "That's absolutely disgusting and extremely inappropriate! I should expel you Miss Granger! But I won't because I trust you won't do this again after being caught! 150 points from Gryffindor!" Hermione and Ron were both red, looking at McGonagall's feet and couldn't say anything. "Ron, you can say goodbye to your sister and then leave. I believe she will be at the Quidditch pitch still. " 10 minutes later they got to the Quidditch pitch and heard Ginny yelling and saw her jumping up and down….. "it, we WON! SLYTHERIN SUCKS!" Other people were also yelling and celebrating, other than the Gryffindor team, everyone was gone. "And where were you two all this time we were winning?" Ginny asked as a woman came up to her, it was Gwenog Jones! She was here looking for a seeker for her team! "Excuse me, but you were the Gryffindor seeker, weren't you? How would you like to join the HollyHead Harpies next year? We need some talent like you on the team, our seeker unfortunately got hurt in the game, and won't be returning. She will be ok though." Ginny screamed and started rambling on and on way too fast for anyone to understand. Something about "I love you guys!" and "I can't believe it!" she might have been saying "Is that a yes?" Gwenog asked "Of COURSE it is!" Ginny replied.


	4. Peeping Peeves

Chapter 4 Peeping Peeves

April brought beautiful weather and flowers, though it did rain a lot. Ginny practiced Quidditch every day, rain or shine or sleet and snow. Hermione's detention finally ended, and she had started visiting Hagrid every day now. Though she wouldn't tell him she was in detention 8 hours a day. She said she was just helping around the castle. Her detention was an hour before classes, both 90 minute free periods she had, and 4 hours after classes. This lasted ever day for seven weeks, except Sundays. "I heard you've been havin' detention every day for more 'an a month now, Hermione. What happened?" Hagrid asked. "Oh, um… just the usual with the boys, too much exploring I guess." "Gee, even without them here all the time, you lot always find something to do!" he replied "Oh, yes we do" she said. Ron was allowed to visit again the next day, so he and Hermione promised each other and McGonagall to behave that day. And they did. For an hour. Somehow they both managed to get to the girls dorm and have sex…. Later they had some fun in the tunnel that leads from the school to the Hogs Head in Hogsmead village, which Ron dubbed, "The Tunnel of Love" Lastly, they found themselves half naked in a bathroom. Peeves ALSO found the two half naked in the bathroom. Oh, no. "AAAGGHHHH YOU FILTHY, FILTHY STUDENTS! BAD! BAD STUDENTS!" he went on as they scrambled to get their clothes back on and Rons' paints zipped back up, which he made a painful mistake with at first "Oh honestly!" Hermione said "You can even zip your pants at your age? Hurry UP!" she unzipped them "OW!" Ron yelled and zipped them back up correctly. "FILTHY, FILTHY STUDENTS IN THE LOO! HAVIN' S-E-X, THEY ARE! THEY ARE! I HAVNT SEEN SUMTHIN LIKE THIS IN TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENDY FIVE YEARS! " McGonagall came rushing in. "That's it, Im expelling you BOTH!" "But im not even a student here!" Ron replied angrily and confused. "Oh, right, well, just Hermione then!" Hermione started pleading to not be expelled and eventually Peeves had started shouting again "BUT SHE PROMISES SHE WONT DO IT AGAIN! LET THE FILTHY, FILTHY STUDENT STAY! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA LET HER STAAAAYYYY! SHES NICE TO ME! 'CEPT FOR BLINDIN" ME LIKE THAT TODAY!" "ALL RIGHT, JUST SHUT UP!" McGonagall said. She took 150 points from Gryffindor and left with Ron. When Hermione tried to leave the bathroom there was a crowd of students waiting to see what had happened. Hermione turned red and ran back into the bathroom to shouts of "YEAH!" and "Oh my gosh!" along with gasps and people saying "SHE had sex at Hogwarts?" Back at the Head Office, McGonagall was lecturing Ron. "Don't come back until the Hogwarts reunion!" "But there ISNT a Hogwarts reunion!" he protested "Oh" McGonagall said "That was supposed to be a surprise. " ron grinned "I'll just have to tell everyone" "Nice try. But you still are NOT visiting, unless there is an emergency or a reunion" he left by floo powder.


	5. School Ends

Chapter 5 School Ends

By May, everyone at school and home had known what happened, and Hermione got a few angry letter from Mrs. Weasley. The weather was beautiful Ginny told her, but she wouldn't know, since she rarely went outside, do to her 8 hour a day detention. Her detention would not end until the last week of school.

The end of year exams went great, but as usual, Hermione thought she'd failed. McGonagall got her & Ginny their results before they left school, they had both gotten perfect grades. On June 25th, they got off the train to see Harry, Ron & Mr. Weasley waiting for them. Hermione ran up to Ron to give him a hug. Ginny kissed Harry, her dad and Ron, and they all went home.

Hermione and Ron had gotten a private lecture that night and so did Harry & Ginny. "If Hermione and Ron are having sex, so are the other two!" was Mrs. Weasleys logic for lecturing them all.


End file.
